The ability of cameras to capture higher definition and larger format videos is becoming a commodity. On the other hand, display devices are small, constrained by network speeds and constrained by computational capabilities. Viewing high-definition or panoramic video on small screen devices results in scaling down of the display region. This results in loss in perceptual detail.
One of the major issues in video playback is the mismatch between the screen dimensions and the video frame dimensions. Today, it is very easy to record a High Definition (HD), Panoramic and Ultra High Definition (UHD) video. In many cases, these videos are viewed on small-screen devices. As a result, detail in the recorded video is lost. For example, viewing a high resolution lecture video on a small screen-device would result in the tiny characters from slides and whiteboard. Traditionally, this problem has been addressed by providing features such as pinch-to-zoom. These features are not adequate when the object of interest is rapidly moving. Too many user interactions are required in order to keep the object of interest in focus there by defeating the purpose of pleasant viewing experience.